


The Brute And The Bird

by AscendingPhoenix



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Angst, Basically there will be adventure, Blood, Death, Drama, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I Don't Even Know, I don't really know what to put here..., Is this good?, Kay good cause I'm going to stop now., Smut, Tears, That sounds like a stereotypical action movie, Violence, and lots of smut., more smut, or Game Of Thrones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:36:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8789263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AscendingPhoenix/pseuds/AscendingPhoenix
Summary: Juliet is a Welsh Assassin who was sent to London to help the Frye twins take down the Templar empire. Little did she know that she would be thrown head first into the exhilarating, and frequently dangerous shenanigans that come hand and hand with being around the Frye twins for any length of time.





	

_I wonder what they look like._  
  
Juliet wondered as she sat in a train car among the cargo, a foot dangling over the edge as she watched the scenery pass her by.  
What a change the bustling streets of London would be compared to her home town of Bangor, Wales. Not to say that she wouldn't miss home, but new adventures fuelled her curiosity so, when she had been approached by the Welsh Assassins about the opportunity to travel to London and assist the Frye twins in taking that innovative city back from the Templars, she didn't even consider refusing.  
  
 _I bet Evie is beautiful with hmm, red hair, cut short for practicality of course. Or maybe she's blonde… Whatever she is, Jacob most likely is too, at least from what I've heard. I wonder if he's attractive. Maybe he's tall, dark, and ruggedly handsome. Or maybe he's got scars all over his face and is absolutely hideous, dressed in creature's rags and has a limp and a hunched back. No, somebody would have warned me if he was unbearable to look at, I think. They're both probably just your average Assassins. Not beautiful, not hideous. And besides, even if he is gorgeous, I'm here to do a job, not so I can encourage a romantic affair with Jacob Frye. Still, I wonder what they look like._  
  
  
After a short time, the train grew near to the station and Juliet pulled herself up onto her feet.  
Grasping the side of the car, she leaned out the open door to take a look at the grey skies and crowded landscape of London before settling her eyes on the approaching station. She carefully jumped onto the tracks just outside the large building as the train gradually slowed.  
Taking a deep breath, the scents of smoke, steam, and fog mingled in her nostrils before exiting her nose in the form of a heavy sigh. She was supposed to meet Henry Green at his shop and had been given a small piece of paper with directions inked on it which was now crumpled due to being shoved in her pocket before she left.  
Her eyes met the beautiful sweep of cityscape unfolding in front of her and she made her way to the far side of the tracks, leaning against the railing that lined the edge of the track's platform, and taking in the expanse of the city.  
  
"Quite a view.”  
  
She heard a deep, gravelly voice sound from behind her and she spun around to face its owner, surprised to see somebody else up here, and worried it might be a police officer wondering why she was standing on the train tracks. What met her eyes however, was not a disgruntled police officer but rather, a young man, not more than twenty years old, a mischievous grin adorning his face. His features were handsome aside from two scars, one on his right eyebrow and the other cutting through the stubble on the left side of his jaw.  
Although she didn't want to admit it, the scars gave him a rugged appearance, but they didn't distract from how naturally good looking he was. He wasn't extraordinarily tall, but he wasn't short either, and his body was buff and toned, obviously meaning whatever he did for a living required him to be physically active.  
She couldn't tell what his line of work actually was by what he was wearing however, as they didn't define a trade but rather, looked to be fine clothing you might see a gentleman wear, even including a top hat with a red satin band adorning his head full of thick, dark brown hair. The only exception being that his clothes were caked with dirt the closer to the bottom you got and were obviously worn as there were occasional tears that had been rigorously sewn up in a blatantly hasty fashion.  
His deep hazel eyes raked over her as intensely as hers did him, and after a moment, she responded.  
  
“Yes, it is. I've never seen anything quite like it.”  
  
She turned her back on the man and leaned against the railing once more, taking a deep breath to steady herself. He came up beside her and took his place against the railing as well, eyes trained on the stretch of rooftops laid out before them.  
  
“Your accent, you're not from around here. Where are you from?” He asked casually, though a bit of curiosity snuck past his nonchalant tone and caused a smile to peek at the corners of Juliet's lips.  
  
“You're right. I hail from Wales, actually.”  
  
“What brings you to London?”  
  
There it was. The question that would cause their pleasant conversation to spiral into a meaningless lot of lies. She sighed, knowing that no matter how handsome and charming this man was, she had a job to do and she couldn't let him jeopardize it by telling him the truth.  
  
“I'm here on business. Say, I don't believe I caught your name.”  
  
She said turning to face him with a raised brow.  
  
“You didn't. But catch me and I just might tell you.” He replied slyly, his tone full of mischief.  
  
“What? Oh, no, I can't…  
  
“You're probably right. You can't. Best be on my way then.”  
  
With that, the man jumped onto the railing and leapt onto a nearby rooftop. Riddled with frustration and a slight bit of rage at his egotistical comments, she couldn't just let him go.

  
“Wait! Who are you?”

  
“I suppose you'll never know, little bird.”  
  
He stopped and glanced at her over his shoulder, flashing her a wink before taking off full speed over the rooftops.  
Wrapped up in her curiosity, Juliet leapt onto the rooftop and dashed after him, adrenaline pounding through her veins as the chase began. Rooftop to rooftop, her feet unfailing, she followed, gaining on the young fellow, all thoughts of Henry Green's shop, her mission, and the Frye twins left leaning against that railing by the train tracks as she desperately chased this mysterious man. She had to know who he was despite her better judgment.  
She sprinted across a slightly slanted roof, leaping out to catch the ledge of a nearby building, pulling herself up with relative ease and continuing her pursuit. He kept a decent distance ahead of her, but never left her sight and she couldn't help but wonder if he may have been doing it on purpose, as if he wanted her to catch him, but only after he'd had his fun.  
  
 _The tease!_  
  
Heart pounding in her ears and her blood racing, she didn't skip a beat, and neither did he. Up and down walls, across rooftops, over ledges, she felt as if her heart was going to burst by the time she was finally gaining on him, drawing almost near enough to grasp his arm, her hand shamelessly reaching for him.  
At that moment, he aimed his left arm at a building too far away to jump to, and launched off the ledge, the sound of metal on nylon sounding as he glided through the air, occasionally reaching his right hand in front to pull himself towards the rooftop. He landed with a grunt, and turned to see the look of shock on Juliet's face as she stood still on the ledge, eyes wide and mouth agape. A wicked grin crossed his lips and he quickly took off again.  
  
“Cheater!” She grumbled under her breath as she dashed over a much closer rooftop, taking what was so painfully obviously the long route.

  
One good thing about Juliet that made her a valuable Assassin however, was the fact that she was every bit as smart and cunning as she was adventurous and unpredictable.  
Quickly devising a plan, she took a turn as he shot through the air once more, and made her way down the side of the building to the street. She crossed, dodging carriages as she raced her way to the building sitting after the one her opponent was currently zip lining to, careful not to make a big commotion that would draw his attention down to the street below. When the man reached the rooftop, he turned his head back, doing a double take as he realised Juliet was no longer following him. Meanwhile, she was quickly climbing a nearby building, keeping out of his sight line. He scanned the rooftops of the buildings he had left behind only moments before, his brow crumpled in confusion, before assuming she had given up on his game and abandoned the chase, obvious disappointment consuming his features.  
When he turned around and found his nose was mere inches away from her, he nearly jumped off the ledge with surprise.  
  
“Shite! You scared the living daylights out of me. But how did you…”  
  
“You cheated.” She accused with a cold tone and expression to match.  
  
“There weren't any rules to break therefore, I couldn't have cheated.” He responded with a cheeky smile, his shock gone in an instant.  
  
She opened her mouth to object but realised he did have a point, and pressed her lips together in a bit of a grimace. Her silence didn't last long however, and the all but humble look of victory quickly ebbed from his handsome face as she spoke up.  
  
“You said you'd tell me who you are if I caught you. So, who are you?”  
  
“I said I might tell you.”  
  
She flashed him a threatening glare and he placed his hands up in surrender.  
  
“Alright, alright. As promised, milady, the name's Jacob Frye.” He gave a mocking bow before crossing his arms and smirking smugly at her.  
  
At the sound of that name her heart dropped. This was the infamous Jacob Frye?  
  
 _No, it can't be. This can't be Jacob..I mean Mr. Frye..._ It took her a moment to process what was happening, and the only thing she could manage to say was the three simple words that proceeded to escape her tongue.  
  
“ _You're_ Jacob Frye?”  
  
“Yes, ma'am. You've heard of me I take it.” He responded without a trace of humility in his playful tone.  
  
“Heard of you? If you only knew.”  
  
"Well, then tell me why don't you?”  
  
“My name is Juliet Maddox. I was sent by the Welsh Assassins to aid you and your sister.”  
  
He let out a deep chuckle that involuntarily sent butterflies off in the pit of her stomach.  
  
“Well, would you look at that. And here I thought you were just a common thief trying to escape the law. I was going to ask you to join my Rooks if you proved yourself. Suppose I don't need to now.”  
  
“A common thief? I'm not a thief! And I am far from common!” Juliet’s voice became louder and she flashed him a defiant glare.  
  
“I meant no offense, milady.”  
  
For the first time she saw a genuine look in his eyes and it doused her flaming nerves as if she'd been thrown directly into the Thames.  
  
“You're shorter than I thought you'd be.” She said finally, her eyes glancing him over.  
  
“Is that so? Well, you're prettier than I thought you'd be.”  
  
His playful smirk had returned and Juliet had to look away to keep herself from blushing as his eyes raked up her body slowly, causing her to pulse between her thighs. She awkwardly cleared her throat before pulling a crumpled piece of paper from her pocket and glancing it over.  
  
“I was supposed to go to Mr. Green's shop immediately upon arrival. But, seeing as I no longer know where I am, my directions are useless.” She said, holding up the piece of paper before letting it take to the wind and flutter away.  
  
“Could you please point me in the right direction?”  
  
“No.”  
  
Juliet was taken aback by his response, not expecting him to be so blunt, or rude for that matter.  
  
“But I can take you there. It's the least I can do considering I got you lost in the first place.”  
  
He flashed her a warm smile with just a hint of playfulness and turned towards the ledge.  
  
“We'll take the streets, and I'll give you the grand tour if you will. Ladies first.”  
  
He held his hands out towards the ledge and with a slight smile, and she stepped towards the ledge, making her descent towards the street with Jacob not far behind.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise in advance if I don't update this as often as I should. Lately I've had the attention span of an uncooked noodle, and writing has been a bit difficult for me. Feel free to yell at me if you want more and I am procrastinating.


End file.
